You and I
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: Sequel to Home-belongs to Serial Stories 2. Unable to accept Yui and Kyouko's lovey dovey, Chinatsu confessed. Akari support her senpais, so she came up with a plan to distract Chinatsu, and due to complicated reasons feelings had grown. Kyouko's parents secret unveiled. What misdeed was Chitose having in mind? KyoYui, AkariChinatsu and slight AyanoChitose. Rated T for tongue.
1. Why don't you just reject her already?

Chapter 1 - Why don't you just reject her?

* * *

A/N: Here am I with the sequel to "Home". Thank you for all your support and please remember for Namori-sensei's sake, I own nothing. Enjoy the read and please review.

* * *

There are those times of our lives that we're occupied by dreams, controlled by emotions and desires. Those things blind us. It makes us lose a grasp of what is most important to us, what was desperately near yet we didn't see. This, is the story of a girl, who with the help of her trusty friend, had finally ribe able to realize what matters the most to her. The girl found out the differences between love and crush, and her true love as well. So, as the winter breeze blows by, our heart-warming begins...

* * *

"Gah! I am so jealous of Kyouko-senpai!"

A pink haired girl spoke to a redhead friend inside a Club Room of Nanamori Junior High School. It was the Amusement Club's room to be exact. And the pinkette, no doubt, is Chinatsu. Also, without being said, the redhead obviously is Akari. The randomly invisible girl was completely visible, and she was looking at their senpais with a lukewarm expression. It was the girls's Do-Nothing-Day so they decided to get lazy for the rest of the day. Nothing special would have happened if the two below facts weren't facts.

1. Yui and Kyouko just became lovers and they haven't told anyone but they still acting lovey-dovey in public.

2. Kyouko was very sleepy.

The blonde girl did know when to act sweet. After a few minutes of doing nothing, a wave of drowsiness flooded Kyouko. Unable to keep her eyes open anymore, the girl gave in as she slowly and childishly rest her head on Yui's lap, whispering playfully before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

"Yui-chan...be my pillow..."

"Eh? Eh, sleep well!"

Expectedly, the brunette allowed her lover to sleep on her lap, ignoring one tiny fact that her's panties were visible from Kyouko's point of view. But that was not all. Yui rubbed Kyouko's head and combed the girl's blonde hair gently, which had attracted quite much attention from the kouhais, especially Chinatsu. The sweet actions stirred up a rather uncontrollable jealousy from the small girl's heart. If Akari had failed to restrain the pinkette, Kyouko had already lost her good sleep.

"Still, I am jealous!"

"I know you are, Chinatsu-chan, but you can't just barge in like that!"

Akari tried her best to prevent her friend from jumping in to the two seniors, and she succeeded miraculously. However, it seemed like Chinatsu wouldn't accept to stay still. Twisting her face in annoyance, she kept on complaining.

"Even though I liked her!"

"But she never said that she likes you."

A simple and nonchalant, yet powerful remark hit Chinatsu hard. No matter how painful it is, the truth is undeniable. Yui had never, not even once, said so. Chinatsu felt her heart twitched painfully for a short moment, but then a new desire burnt inside her. The girl unexpectedly stood up and storm over to Yui's side, before the redhead could do anything, and started shouting:

"Yui-senpai!"

Yui was startled a little bit as the result, and it seemed like Kyouko had woken up as well. While the blonde was still opening her eyes in a dreamy manner, Chinatsu had already continued without hestiation.

"I love you!"

The confession was a real shocker as it successfully made every in the room go stiff, also jerking Kyouko out of the drowsiness. The blonde was clutching tightly at Yui's sleeve, their eyes widened in surprise while Akari slapped her own face with an OMG mental scream. Yui was the most affected as the brunette went rigid for a moment. A awkward silent filled the room.

"A...ah...this is new to me..."

The first to break the silence was Yui, but the kuudere herself couldn't help but to stutter like mad. She was quite red as she showed a troubled expression, while Kyouko looked somewhat displease, pouting. Yui continued softlt, trying to ad lib and escape the somehow strange and rather annoying situation. I mean, her kouhai confessed to her while she was holding her dear lover to herself. Can anything get anymore awkward than that? But of course, Yui tried her best not to be rude.

"It's so sudden...I don't know how to answer...Please give me sometime..."

It was a lie. Of course Yui knew better than anyone else what the answer is. However, she felt pity for the small pinkhaired girl, that was why she decided not to flatly reject and break the girl heart. Kyoko was dejected at this her shoulders's dropped slightly and her eyebrows furrowed to the point that they almost twitched. Chinatsu just replied simply, even though the pinkhead's heart was beating with an extreme speed.

"Yes...thank you, Yui-senpai..."

The girl then flushed heavily after finishing the sentence. Unable to restraint herself anymore, she dragged Akari and left the room as she gave quick greeting along with her friend.

"I-I'm leaving then!"

"Excuse us, Yui-senpai, Kyouko-senpai! Ahhhh! Please wait, Chinatsu-chan!"

Just like that, the two older girls were being left alone in the room. Yui sighed as she turned her attention to her lover.

"Should we head home too?"

"(Shakes head)"

The blone shook her head, making the beautiful hair sway gently at Yui's face. A nice smell entered Yui's nose. A very sweet aroma that built up a bittersweet, nostalgic feeling. Yui continued asking her childhood while secretly savoring the good smell of the girl's hair - the smell which made her face slightly light up in embarrassment.

"Then would you like to listen to music?"

"(Continues to shake head)"

Despite all that, Yui didn't get any impatient. The brunette closed in a little and pressed her body on to the otaku's. The warmth was very pleasant to them both. The kuudere then whispersd sweetly.

"Then, what do you want my dear?"

"You."

The answer was quite curt as Kyouko shift her whole body's weigth on to her friend, pushing Yui down to the floor. Before Yui had a chance to react, their lips had already brushing against each other, with Kyouko taking the initiative, something rare enough in their relationship. And the brunette didn't offer any resistance, not at all. She let herself all cramped up in her lover's arms. After a few minutes of intensely lip-locking, Kyouko suddenly withdrew with a face moistened by tears. Hanging her head in the air, she asked with a loud voice, almost shouting. The girl's baby face was distorted in pain. This wasn't expected by Yui.

"Why don't you just reject her already!?"

* * *

A/N: How is that for the first chapter? I suggest R&R! Stay tuned as chapter 2 is coming up soon, and I gurantee that you would love know what happened with Kyouko's parents. I promise, even if Einstein were to return from death, he couldn't see it coming. Or maybe my mind is just too twisted...


	2. Baka!

Chapter 2 - Baka!

* * *

A/N: Here I am with chapter 2. By the way, I am just asking but does anyone here Valkyrie Crusade? BTW 2nd time, does anyone here knows how to port a DS visual novel, or willing to spend time to port it? 3rd BTW, I definitely don't own anything, nor gain any profit from this. All rights preserved. Without further ado, enjoy the story. R&R please people!

rubych4n: since you asked, I added more details. Hope it satisfies you. Even though, it seemed that there is too little speech now.

* * *

"Why don't you just reject her already!?"

Tears rolled down Kyouko's face heavily as she spoke emotionally with a loud voice, almost shouting. The girl didn't cry out loud, but instead she swallowed her cries, creating muffled sobs, choking herself slightly from time to time. Anyone else wouldn't had been affected by something like this, but this is Kyouko we're talking about. The sweet, and tender yet weak and as fragile as a glass Kyouko, not the usually carefree, goofy otaku. The Kyouko that the blonde decided to show to Yui and Yui only. The girl loved her childhood friend so much that it gives her goosebumbs at times. The tears blurred her field of vision and some of them ran down the blonde's cheeks, entered her mouth and brought a taste of saltiness to her tongue. And yet, Kyouko didn't care about that. The girl just kept sobbing.

"..."

The action and the words that the blonde expressed startled Yui just for a short moment. She regained her composure right away. She understood the cause of her lover's grief for no known reason. Maybe she loved the girl too much. Or maybe she known her friend long enough to understand it.

_'Looks like I am no good again, huh? Even though I promised to myself I would protect her...'_

Yui felt a smile spreaded on her lips. She knew the smile exsisted not only because of Kyouko's cuteness disregarding the situation but also due to the mocking and blaming that she was giving herself. However, without any hestiation, she motion both of her arms to reach out and wrap around her lover's body, pulling the girl into a tight embrace, which succeeded in stopping the sobs. Yui took a short moment to enjoy the sweet aroma that filled her nose, the warmth that had taken over body, and also the silence that enveloped them. After clearing her head, the brunette whispered mischeviously, making the girl that hugging her gasped in surprise.

"...Baka!"

"Eh?"

Yui inhaled deeply as to muster up some courage, and continued softly.

"Do you know that I love you very much? Do you know that, for you, I can kill the world, or sacrifice myself for you? I love you so much that it hurts Kyouko. Every moment without you displease my heart. So why are you getting worked up over such a trivial matter? Or is it... you don't trust me?"

A tinge of pain could be heard at the end of Yui's sentence. Kyouko felt somewhat guilty as she snuggled up into Yui's embrace, muttering a sweet and sincere apology.

"...I'm sorry... I love you, too. So, I can't help getting a little jealous..."

"I love you. So, it's OK."

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the tranquility of the room. Their misunderstanding was cleared up, and the silence had a healing effect for the girls. As Yui almost fell asleep due to the peaceful of the atmosphere, a growl pulled her back to reality. Kyouko's stomach just striked, asking for food. The blonde quickly stood back up in embarrassment and Yui allowed her example, almost bursting into laughter. Still, she managed to keep it to herself and showed a happy grin only. She offered her hand to the cute blonde, asking but a voice sweeter than candies.

"Let's go home. I'll get you some Rum Raisin."

It was too much to say 'no'. Kyouko quickly and sheepishly took a hold of Yui's hand, beaming brightly yet shyly.

"...Yes..."

* * *

After 15 minutes of walking the girls had already reached Yui's apartment. In the past, they would had walked in together, but ever since they became lovers, Yui developed a very new and strange habit.

"Welcome home."

The brunette unlocked the door and walked in first, then stop by the steps, whispering those words with a tone as light as a feather. And like it of not, the sheer nostalgia of replying made Kyouko answered the greeting every time.

"...I am home."

With that, they now both made their way inside. Kyouko rested beside the table as Yui grabbed a Rum Raisin from the fridge and walked over a few moments later. The brunette opened the ice-cream and started feeding Kyouko in a lovingly manner.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itada-hmmm..."

The girl scooped up some ice-cream and ate it herself before pressing her lips on the blonde's. The force was slightly stronger than she intended, creating a *smack* sound. But the contact didn't bring any displeasure, not in the very least. They sucked off the ice-cream on each other's tongue and savored the sweetness together. As Yui pulled away from the pleasureable yet some what sloppy kiss - Kyouko was still quite inexperienced and Yui had only researched about in books - the brunette couldn't help but to tease her lover.

"What do you think Chinatsu's doing now?"

"Ha...(pant)...I...(pant)...don't care..."

Face flushing in heat and shyness, Kyouko answered. What she didn't was the fact when she said that, a girl sneezed in a house a short distance from Yui's place. That girl - no doubt was our devilish pinkette - Chinatsu. And for some awkward reasons, the girl was being held down by the randomly invisible redhead was hugging her friend, and their position posed some disadvantages to Chinatsu.

"I-I sneezed! Someone must have mentioned me just now! I must go and find out! S-so, please let me go, Akari-chan!"

"That won't do, Chinatsu-chan!"

The redhead just smirked and closed in, brushing her lips against Chinatsu's. There was a lot of reasons for her to do this. One of them was her support for Yui and Kyouko. She knew the two of them were being together and the idea just somehow felt right. The other, no doubt was the fact that she loved her pink-haired friend. That's right. Akari had kept those feelings to herself ever since Chinatsu first force-kissed her. Right now, she was distracting Chinatsu so that she can help her senpais while expressing her feelings at the same time. Two birds, one stone. It was kinda strange how bold Chinatsu was when they first kissed, and how the girl was defenceless and shy now, when the redhead had taken the initative.

_'Or maybe, Chinatsu-chan is a masochist?'_

But then, Akari dismissed those thoughts as she fully emersed the feeling of lips touching lips. Not too mention that Chinatsu's lips were very soft and moist. As minutes went by, Akari pulled away, only to reveal an embarrassed, flushed Chinats, whose eyes were still squeezing tight. Akari couldn't giggling at the sight.

"Ehehe."

The smile made Chinatsu realized that the kissed was over. The girl started to asked sheepishly while showing a shy and perflexed expression.

"W-W-W-W-Why? Why did you k-kissed me, Akari-chan?"

The girl stuttered like mad. Akari didn't seemed to moved as she replied nonchalantly.

"Why don't you find out? Ehe!"

The girl's embarrassment meter reached its max and Chinatsu fled the scene. Of course, she knew that her heart wavered much more when she's with Akari compared to her heart rate around Yui. Being over cautious of that, she didn't noticed that were standing near the house's window, watching her movements. One of them has a wavy blonde hair, with a short figure and a full, round breast. The other is a tall, flat-chested brunette. The blonde turned over and asked.

"So, looks like all of Kyouko-chan's friends are lesbians. That's good, right, Mai?"

The girl called Mai answered quite composed as she hugged the blonde dearly.

"Of course. I love you!"

"Hey, listen to me."

Reo bared her fangs. She looked like she was going to bite any second, but still she couldn't hide a happy smile at the corner of her lips. The girl definitely is a tsundere.

"Well, our mission is fullfilled, Mrs Toshinou!"

"Yes, we're done here, Mr Toshinou."

Reo beamed brightly at the joke. Many of you might go wait-what? here, but it was a fact that their faces resembles Kyouko's parents. And they sounded like it, too.

"Still, I feel bad for her. She never had a chance to know the truth."

"The truth that her parents died in a airplane crash 14 years ago, with the 3 of us are the only one surived? And then, before the two died, they left us with all their money, asking us to take care of her. So, we disguised as a married couple and raised her, loving her like our own daughter until we catch a glimspe of her diary saying she loves her bestfriend and set up this whole plan so that they can be together. You suggest me to tell her that? Please, some tale are better untold... Not to mention awkward sex talk we gave her 2 years ago."

Reo nodded in agreement and smiled at the good memories summaried by Mai using a minute of speech. Maybe some truth are better untold. To know is to die after all.

"And so, I can have Reo all to myself now!"

Mai said and tightened the embrace around Reo's body.

"L-let me go, baka!"

* * *

A/N: I bet you didn't see that coming. Thanks to Reo and Mai from Sono Hana 3 & 5.

Mai & Reo: Glad we could help.

Reo: But I think, that part that Mai is flat-chested is rather mocking, isn't it?

Me: Sorry, I have to do it to match the plot. I can't have a loli tsundere flat-as-a-board to be Kyouko's father. So, I switched your proportions.

Reo: Guuhhh... One day, it'll become true. You better wait for it, Mai!

Mai: Hai, hai. (turn over to me)Now, regarding the cute underwear that belongs to Reo you mentioned earlier...

Reo: Mai no ecchi! Hentai! Pervert!

Reo shouted and dragged Mai away.

Me: What am I suppose to do with this? ( raising the panties like a flag of victory and freedom)

Mai: I'll take that, thank you! Ahhh, don't bite me, Reo!

And so, the end of the chapter. Chapter 3 is coming next. This isn't over yet! Review please, minna-san!


	3. Wait a minute!

Chapter 3 - Wait a minute...

* * *

A/N **(important - please read!)**: Hey guys, bad news. The few next chapter might gonna take me very very long to update. I am very very sorry for the inconvenience, but my High School Entrance Exams are coming fast, and my parents want me to enter those High School For The Gifted. Anyway, I'll try my best to update ASAP, but I can't promise anything for now. And I just found myself a job - being a guitar teacher, so my time is cut down more. But worry not, I am not going to abandon this site! I am planning to extend my writing realm to Lucky Star and Last Game's fanfictions. Anyway, enjoy the story and remember that I own nothing at all, for the sake of Namori-sensei.

* * *

Chinatsu was strolling in hall mindlessly, her head dropped down in dejection. She was facing a real good crysis. Her friend - Akari just kissed her yesterday, and somehow, she felt much better than she imagined she would ever. Even though she had always been certain that she loved her "Yui-senpai", the little physical contact between her lips and Akari's succeeded in shaking her heart wildly. And right now, she was extremely confused and perplexed. She wasn't so sure of her feelings anymore.

_'Ahhhh! I can't understand what I am thinking anymore!'_

Shaking her head violently, she mentally shouted. She was enraged by the fact that Akari's cute little face just keep on popping in and out of her mind every once in a while. And Yui's image was nowhere to be found, even though Chinatsu tried hard to think about the brunette. As an effort to distract herself from her thoughts, she lifted her field of vision, only to see that she was standing in front of the Amusement Club's room. Inhaling deeply as to clear her mind, the pinkette walked in.

_'Here I go!'_

The girl twisted the door knob and opened it slowly. The first thing that she recognized was Yui and Kyouko sitting next to each other, and for some weird reasons, the blonde suddenly clutched tightly to the brunette's sleeve as she saw Chinatsu walked in. Akari was relaxing as usual, the girl beamed brightly at Chinatsu right the moment the girl walked, making the girl blushing quite a bit.

"Hello, Akari-chan, Yui-senpai, Kyouko-senpai!"

"Ah, hello, Chinatsu-chan."

The girl greeted loudly, giving a nod at the two senpais and quickly settled herself down next to the table. Kyouko hid herself behind Yui and flushed heavily. The blonde looked so vulnerable that anyone would want to embrace her at the sight. Yui knew instantly what her best friend meant and spoke after little hesitation, stuttering a lot.

"A-Ano, Chinatsu-chan!"

Yui intented to use a soft voice to get Chinatsu's attention, but she ended up speaking with a loud voice, almostly screaming. Chintasu turned over to look at her "beloved senpai" - or so she thought, and replied, question marks appearing on her face.

"Eh? What is it, Yui-senpai?"

"About your confession... I am sorry, but I can't accept your feelings, Chinatsu-chan." - Yui's face turned into a light red color as she muttered while looking at her lover sweetly. In the past, she would never have the courage to say things like this, but now, the desire to love and protect Kyouko drove her powerfully. Pausing a short moment to let the pink haired junior understand what she was saying, the brunette continued as she took a hold of the blonde's hand dearly, squeezing it tight.

"After all, this little and sweet girl got me. Sorry, nee!"

Chinatsu seemed at lost for a few seconds. The information streamed to her brain slowly and slowly and suddenly noticed something. Something strange and no way unexpected, but in a way, so obvious.

_'I am not sad at all, am I? Even though I thought that I loved Yui-senpai... Or do I?'_

The thoughts led her back to the situation at hand. Sqeezed a smile out of her problems, she casually and nonchalantly spoke. She knew better than anyone else that her face was very forced, but it can't be helped. She can't afford to let anyone know anything she was experiencing, not while she's still unsure of it.

"It's OK, senpai. It is not your fault to blame, senpai."

The girl said so softly. Despite that, the room's atmosphere was very awkward. A extra-ordinary uncomfortable silence. Unable to handle it, Yui tried to act like she just remembered something as she faked a surprised expression on her face. She gave an excuse as she stood up, pulling Kyouko with her.

"I am sorry, Chinatsu-chan and Akari-chan. I got something urgent to do. A-Ah, erm, the supermarket's stuff is 50% off today, so I must hurry. Good day to you!"

"Ah, good day to you too!"

Kyouko was truly startled by the sudden occurence. The blonde blushed as she gave her greetings and quickly followed Yui, leaving the room. It had been a few days in a row that the members of the club had "urgent business". Being left alone with Akari in the room, Chinatsu drowned in her thoughts once again with any delay. Before she got a chance to realize, she was pushed down by her redhead friend, Akari.

"A-Akari-chan? What are you doing?"

"Are you sad?"

Sweet, soft words were whispered by Akari, whose face was very near to Chinatsu's. She wore a rather serious expression, which was very different from her usual cheerfulness. Concern filled the girl' face. Akari seemed worried about her friend. Chinatsu, noticing how close they were, started blushing as she stuttered like mad. She wondered herself why her heart was beating so fast just from having her friend's body touching hers (!).

"N-N-No... I am not sad..."

"You are lying."

Akari said simply. But then, anyone would think so if they saw Chinatsu's time at the time. Chinatsu realized that, too, and she tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

"No, I am not. I am really not sad."

"Then what with that face?"

"I am just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, you know, Yui-senpai and those stuff."

Akari's face distorted in displeasure. She looked like she was hurt, and in fact, she was. She loved Chinatsu. But the pink haired think of nothing else but Yui, Yui, Yui. That feeling of being ignored by the one you loved was very uncomfortable as it sent pain down your spine like a bullet. Unable to contain her feelings anymore, she shouted.

"Can't you think of anything else but Yui-senpai!? What about me? What about this girl in front of, whom you kissed before?"

Akari suddenly pushed her lips on Chinatsu's, kissing the girl deeply. As their lips locked, storm of feelings raged inside of the pink haired's head. She liked it. She felt good. That was the fact. She loved it. Very much so. The poor girl can't understand that herself.

_'Am I missing something?'_

Kissing her friend, she thought hard about it. That's right, Chinatsu-chan. Think hard. Why does kissing your friend can make you feel good? And then, unexpectedly, her heart ached at the thought of Akari. A sharp pain. She remembered those things that the TVs, anime, manga always talked about. The feeling when you love, the feeling of enjoyment. The tightened chest, the butterfly feeling... All can only lead to one thing...

_**'Wait of minute...'**_

Chinatsu realized something. Something big. And important. And big.

(Will Be Continued In the Next Chapter!)

* * *

As Yui left the room with her lover, the girl couldn't help but to smile at Kyouko's cute and childish behavior. The girl was clutching on her sleeve a while now, showing no sign of letting go. But Yui didn't want Kyouko to let go. If possible, the brunette wanted her blonde to be like that forever, by her side. The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What is it, Yui-chan...?"

Leaving the blonde in surprise, Yui pushed Kyouko to the wall in a corner of the school that every one rarely visits. The brunette slowly closed in and blew gently at Kyouko's ears before starting to whisper.

"Have you stop feeling insecure now?"

Kyouko took a little time to realize what Yui was saying. The girl replied very sweetly, blushing a little bit. Happiness can be seen on her face.

"Yes... I am happy about what you did, Yui-chan."

In reply to Kyouko's words, Yui said nothing. Instead, she leaned in and kissed Kyouko briefly. A soft touch, enough to confirm the feelings they had for each other. Fully immersed in each other's presence, the two girls had no idea that someone was watching from another dark corner.

"Fufufu... I'll have no choice to split you two apart... For Ayano's sake!"

At the ground where she was standing, there were a lot of blood drops. And on the mysterious girl's hand, a glass was being held.

* * *

A/N: Plot twist everyone! R&R please, and please patiently wait for the next chapter!


	4. Dream of reality

Chapter 4 - Dream of reality.

* * *

A/N: I am so goddamn tired. Still, here's the story. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I don't own Yuru Yuri. The deep lines were from Evangelion, another series which I don't own. All right reserved©®™.

* * *

Chinatsu realized a thing which shocked the hell out of her. It was very unexpected and she had no way to foreseen it. The thought just jumped into her mind as sudden as (something that is sudden...).

_'I...feel good...from kissing...?'_

That was what she thought. The girl had never kissed anyone on the lips before except for Akari, so she didn't even had a glue about it. Still, she presumed that the butterfly feeling in her stomach was due to the kiss, not because of the one she's kissing was the redhead. The hopeless girl had such a misunderstanding.

"Nee Akari-chan...I think I finally get something..."

The pink haired girl said while their lips were still deeply locked. Hearing such words, Akari gently pulled away, leaving a thin trace saliva connecting them. She asked back and couldn't help but to let a slight nostalgia feeling rise from her heart. She hoped, more like she wanted hear what usually comes next. Her feelings might could have been actually mutual.

"What is it?"

Chinatsu's cheeks went bright red as she started speaking slowly.

"I think..."

"Yes?"

The situation was very hopeful for Akari. She was waiting for the line "I love you..." But instead, the next words arrived, smashing the tiny dream like a nuclear bomb. Soft, yet cruel words.

"I am the type that will feel good no matter who I kiss..."

Akari's heart fell. That was not what the girl was expexting to hear. Hanging her head in dejection, she pulled away from Chinatsu. Her feelings were at the very edge. Unable to take it anymore, she ran out of the room, shouting angrily.

"Do whatever you want! I don't care!"

The redhead felt pain rushed down her cheeks. Chinatsu - the girl she loved - said such cruel things to her. The way she said it had no difference compared to saying that Akari is just a "no matter" person to her, and that was extremely hurtful to the low presence girl. The pinkhead was the only one left in the club room as she stood dumbfounded, wondering what was the wrong thing that she done. Admist the complex situation, her heart ached. A bittersweet pain of her own. A pain of having a void in heart, of missing something important. The girl stayed there until evening, spacing out as she gave much thought about whay happened. Still, she couldn't concentrate as Akari kept occuping her mind...

* * *

It was 10 in the evening. Yui and Kyouko was comfortable resting on the bed, embracing each other. The two had finished their homework just recently, thanks to Yui's hardworking and Kyouko's super smart brain. They were enjoying the night sky through the window, with Kyouko hugging Yui's back lovingly. As minutes of pleasant silence come by, the blonde suddenly whispered.

"Nee Yui-chan..."

"Huh? What is it, Kyouko?"

The blonde hestiated for a few seconds, mostly due to embarrassment as her cheeks flushed, then replied sweetly while burying her head into Yui's neck. The familiar scent of the brunette entered Kyouko's nose, which sent some sparks down her spine.

"What ... is your dream?"

Kyouko just realized something as they started dating. She didn't know much about her lover, despite being a childhood friend. Yeah, she knew that Yui loves playing games, knew that the girl would also get lonely from time to time like herself. So what? Somehow, she thought it wasn't enough. She wanted to know every bits and parts of Yui, so that she can proudly say that she's the person that knows Yui the best. Comparing to Kyouko's perflexed thoughts, Yui just answered nonchalantly.

"I don't think I have one."

"Eh? Really?

"Yes... Because, a dream is just a continuation of reality."

Kyouko seemed like she had no idea what Yui was saying, in spite of her intelligence. Seeing Kyouko's face at the time, Yui probably had guess the same thing and started explaining.

"Because a dream is what someone wanted to happen in reality, which it didn't. That is why someone dream... I...want you... And that happened... So, insteading of dreaming for something else, I should focus on protecting the reality I am experiencing with you right now!"

Kyouko instantly understood what Yui was saying, for no clear reason at all. But still, she couldn't but to ask once more.

"Then, what's reality?"

"It is just an end of another dream."

Silence fell between again. The same comforting and healing silence from before. A sudden gust of wind blew into the room, carrying the coldness of the winter. The blonde shivered violently as the breeze travel through her skin. Of course, Yui noticed it.

"You're cold? Need a blanket?"

Kyouko didn't answered right away. Instead she played around with her shyly as her face turned red once more. After a while of consideration, she finally got over the embarrassment and said sheepishly.

"...No... I need ...you..."

Her wish was granted immidiately as Yui turned over and wrapped her arms around her lover's body and hold it tightly while pressing herself entirely upon Kyouko. The blonde also moved as well, snuggling into Yui's chest and rested her head there. Unexplainable calmness and peace filled her heart.

"Nee Yui-chan, I don't think... that I can live without you anymore...

"You don't have to."

Pausing a short moment, Yui continued.

"Because you're here with me... In our own reality..."

The girls drown in the sweet sleep, holding each other. Reality can't be any better than that.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I know, it IS short, but I hope it was a good read. The next chapter is coming soon, and it's gonna be a thriller! Good day to you!


	5. Realization, confession and accident

Chapter 5 - Realization, confession and accident.

* * *

A/N: Damn, I am tired. Pulled an all-nighter for this. You better should appriciate it and please review, kay? I don't own anything, not all all. Happy reading! Note[1]: I don't what this is called, really, so I went with locker. It is like place for students to put their stuffs. And just to let you know, it is very heavy since usually, a lot of them stick together, full metal! Warning: *some* (not much) gore graphic and disturbing content at the end. You have been warned. I suggest PG-13, but I can't imagine about reading Yuri with parent guidance.

* * *

Chinatsu was walking slowly on the path leading to the Amusement Club's room. Despite the calmness of her face, she was not feeling any calm at all. She was having a crysis. And a real good one, too. It all started the day before when she was kissed by her redhead friend Akari, in a rather forceful way. Somehow, she said misleading stuffs that had caused her friend to get really angry. As the result, the redhead totally ignored the girl from the morning, not saying anything at all. Every time that she tried to make a conversation, Akari would just stomped off with a not so friendly expression, shouting. something like"I am busy right now. Please excuse me!". But that wasn't all the matters that were bugging Chinatsu's mind.

_'Why don't I realize that soonner! Stupid Chinatsu!"_

She asked about kissing when she chatted with Sakurako during lunch-break. The matter was really making her to give thoughts about it. She coukdn't understand why kissing could make her felt so happy and content until she heard the answer from the childish blonde. The girl flushed as she took a glance at Himawari, but still, she replied with much certainty. The girl looked like she was so sure of herself that it surprised the pinkhead.

"Isn't that because you love that certain someone?"

Such a question was all it takes for Chinatsu to blew her mind thinking. And then she wondered herself why she hadn't realized it soonner. The pinkhead didn't know why. It was rather pretty clear. The peace and calmness she felt when she's with her friend - the kind of emotion that she had never experienced around Yui. She never realized that she was admiring the coolness and protectiveness of her "Yui-senpai". It occupied her mind so much that she became dense of everything else - Akari's feelings included. And now that she realized it, the girl couldn't help but to let guiltiness swept her away.

_'I hurt Akari-chan pretty much... She must had hate me now...'_

The thought of such things made Chinatsu dropped her head in dejection. Such a prank was pulled by God. She never noticed what she really needed until the moment she actually lost it. Or maybe it was just her own fault, her knowdlege of that was quite vague. But she did know onething for sure.

_'I am definitely not giving up. I will confess!"_

Filled up with determination, she walked in to the clubroom and gave greetings to everyone while gazing around until sge met Akari's eyes.

"Hello, everyone!"

"Ah, hi, Chinatsu-chan!"

"..."

"..."

Inspite of such a cheerful "hello", the only one that replied ro it was Yui. The brunette was petting Kyouko's head - which was resting on Yui's lap. The blonde looked quite displeased as she was pouting, not answering Chinatsu. Akari - the important person - was ignoring Akari like she did throughout the day.

"Eh? What is it?"

Yui knew right away what her kouhai was asking and parted her lips, answering softly, letting a small, heavy sigh out in the process.

"Ah, someone left a note in Kyouko's locker, saying something like she isn't not worth being my lover and stuff like that... Even though I told her it was the complete opposite, she still got mad..."

"I am angry that someone thought so!"

"I told you, didn't I? Being loved by you is the lottery-winning event of my life. I am very happy about it."

"Muuuu... But I want our love to be blessed!"

The blonde said so with a tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks. It was the truth, still. She wanted that everytime she walks outside, she can hold on Yui's hand proudly. Yui didn't seem to be mind as she squeezed her hands around Kyouko.

"We already are being blessed, ya' know. We're together."

Chinatsu watched her senpais with a lukewarm expression. She wasn't feeling any jealousy at all. And then her attention shifted over too Akari. The redhead looked like she was even angrier, although her expression distorted in pain once in a while. Chinatsu silently approached her friend, and find a sit next to her before speaking to the girl in a sweet, loving voice.

"Akari-chan..."

There was no answer. But Chinatsu didn't give up as she tried something more effective. She wrapped her arms around Akari's waist and pulled the redhead into her arms, embracing the girl tightly as she went for another shot. The loudness of her voice increase quite a bit, which attracted the other couple's attention as they both widened their eyes in surprise of the act.

"Akari-chan!"

"Yes...?"

The redhead obidiently answered while blushing fierecly. Despite all the bold acts before, Akari was still, indeed, a girl. Her heart would definitely flutter at something like this. Chinatsu came whispering again, saying everything that Akari always wanted to hear.

"You know, Akari-chan... I gave a lot of thought about what happened between us... Our time together... Our kiss... But even though after I went through all of that, I still didn't understand. Not until a person tipped me off hours ago that I noticed it...(deep breath)...I love you, Akari-chan...Sorry for not realizing it earlier."

Tears streamed down from the corner of the redhead's eyes. Tears of happiness. She leaned into Chinatsu's chest and rested her head there as a sweet scent accompanying by the sound of the pinkhead's heartbear bring happiness to her mind. The two senior girls were clapping their hands as were to congratulating them. All was perfect. What was missing was a "I love you, too!" from Akari. But as the girl about to say it, a loud, unpleasant noise interupted her. A noise of something metal falling. A painful scream. A familiar voice calling a familiar name followed after, all the way from the school's buildings.

"Chitose-chan!"

_**(Warning! Warning! Proceed with caution!)**_

The group all dashed outside and ran all the way back to the school - where the noises originated. When they arrived, what they saw was no one else but Chitose - a locker[1] was on top of her. It looked like she lost quite an amount of blood due to sharp piece of deformed tool piecing all the way through the left side of her waist, and a part of gut can be seen. A blood pool was starting to form as red dyed the girl's uniform and it seemed like the girl lost consciousness. And beside her was Ayano - who was on the edge of crying - with a panicked expression.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I hope it was good. I don't really like the last parts, too, I admit. But, you won't always have things your way, right? Please review, OK? Next chapter is coming, ASAP.


	6. Aishiteru Dakara!

Chapter 6 - Because I love you!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating for quite some time. My schedule has been pretty tight lately. But you know, I like reading as much as I enjoy writing. So please, write your own stories too, everyone. Enjoy the read.

* * *

Ayano was holding Chitose's hand dearly. The friend of hers was sleeping on top of a white, comfortable bed in a room of the same color with a pleasant smell of disinfectant. Without any doubts, it was a hospital room. But the girls weren't the only one there. In another corner, Kyouko was resting her head on a certain brunette's shoulders, sleeping soundly.

"Zzz...Yui-nyan~…"

The raspberry-haired girl threw a soft glance at the couple, in which Yui returned the gaze with a smile. Akari and Chinatsu had already left for a late breakfast. The two juniors had a lot of things to talk about. Those that they hadn't got a chance or the mood to discuss until the doctors said that Chitose wasn't endangered. A day had past since the accident occurred. No one know why or how it happened. They found her friend covered in blood and hurrily brought her to the hospital without much thought. After an hour of tension, a man came out of the Emergency Room, claiming that she's safe. The girl was very lucky as the sharp piece of metal didn't pierce any where fatal. The man explain that she will be sleeping due to exhaustion. However, because of some strange reasons, Ayano kept havng that fear. The fear that her Chitose might not wake up once more. That's right, she was afraid of losing the perverted friend of hers.

As her mind wandered around aimlessly, a sudden twitch could be felt in her palm. Ayano's attention completely turned to the girl on the bed. Her hand moved lightly, and then tightened its grasp around the purple head's hand. And then, with much difficult, she parted her eyebrows, allowing the sunlight to take entrace. As she recognized the first thing she saw, a happy smile spreaded on her face like a wildfire.

"Aya-chan..."

"Chitose...?"

The smile crept over to Ayano's face as well as she leaned out and hugged the injured girl. Chitose felt a sharp pain at her belly. But it wasn't that serve and could be ignored as the girl replied with a dear embrace. She was delighted, entranced, charmed, filled all the same time. She knew, of course, what were those feelings about. She loved her friend, much more than anyone could have ever imagined she would. Even after she learnt that the tsundere had a soft spot for Kyouko - or at least that what she thought, she still didn't give up as she continued to support her friend. Chitose became that out of her own will. And that's how much she loved Ayano. Being held by the girl she holds dear, she felt like she was almost melting. Behind them, Yui was also in a good mood. She would have ran over and hugged Chitose too, if her cute childish lover wasn't in her care. But now that the brunette gave thought about it, she was glad that she can't.

"You made me so worried!"

"Sorry."

The two girls were whispering sweetly to each other. The atmosphere looked like those between lovers. But then, a thought sudden past Yui's mind. It was just a simply memory of some thing.

_'Now that I come to think about it...'_

She remembered about the notes Kyouko found in the locker. She suddenly recalled that it was the blonde's locker that caused this. And a piece of paper was also floating near the place too. Could it be...?

" Chitose-chan... I know it is very rude of her to ask this after you had just woken up, but... Are you the one who put that note in Kyouko's locker?"

The question made the girl stiff as she stutter, trying to find an answer. Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Ah...t-that's..."

"Huh? What note?"

Ayano showed a surprise expression as she heard Yui's question. She started to ask her friend, sensing something fishy going on. Doing so only helped to further increase the grey haired girl's flusterness. Yui started to explain quickly.

"Kyouko found a note in her locker, saying that she's not worthy enough for me and stuff like that..."

The words made Ayabo's eyebrows to furrow as she turned over to look at Chitose, whose expression confirmed it right away. A wave of anger swept over the purple head's shore. She started shouting fiercely, as she backed away from her friend.

"You did that, didn't you!?"

"I-I..."

The grey head flustered as she stuttered, the girl didn't know how to response. It was true that she did it. She did it to as in an effort to seperate the couple. She knew very well what she did was wrong, but she didn't expected things to turn this way. Being looked at with a gaze full of disgust from the tsundere, she felt a sharp pain as her chest tightened. But then, Ayano didn't know all of those bubbling emotions, she continued blaming her friend. The girl was really mad, her face flushed red dangerous.

"You did all that, just for your stupid fantasies? How can you be so selfish!?"

Ayano's assumption totally shook Chitose. The girl stayed silent for a short moment - just like the calmness before a storm - before furiously spoke with a dead serious tone. She sounded like she was going to kill someone.

"...You thought... that I did it for me?"

Unable to hold her feelings anymore, the girl raged. She squirmed violently on the bed, wrinkling the pure white sheet. But she didn't cared. She pulled Ayano's hands while the girl was still being startled from the reply and swept her on the bed - making some unpleasant noise. She hugged Ayano with quite an amount of force - a rather unsually way to display her heart. But of course, the girl wasn't very skilled at showing what she truly thinks. It was a unconscious act, too, considering how much Chitose just wanted to embrace the friend of hers. The girl whispered while trembling:

"I did it... just for you..."

The girl seemed she could snap and cry any time. She continued expressing herself with much difficulty.

"I want you to have a chance with Kyouko... I want you to be happy..."

A bottle of emotion shattered in to thousand pieces. Everything does have a limit, including restraint. All kinds of feeling destroyed Chitose final defense layer. The girl cried out loudly as soon as she finish the last words with an increasing volume.

"I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Just like that, tears streamed down the girl's face like a river. Ayano was surprised, yes, as she let herself be craddled in Chitose's arms. A droplet of hot water touched the raspberry-haired girl's cheeks. She knew it was salty, knowing also what is it and where it came from. She was recognizing what her friend said word by word.

"...I...*sob*...did it...because...*sob*...I love..you...*sob*..."

As a bystander, Yui understood the complexity of the situation. She had a grasp of what she should do without the need to think clearly. She swept her blonde lover up in her arms, carrying the girl bridal style, which made the girl wake up and ask sulkily.

"Yui-chan... Where are we going...?

"Just sleep. I won't go anywhere without you."

Yui said so and kissed Kyouko's forehead, rendering a soft smile on the blonde's lips, a smile that resembled those Yui was wearing. They both left the room, leaving the two girl inside to deal with their problems. Chitose was still crying while muttering to Ayano, or maybe just to herself.

"...I...*sob*...love you...*sob*..."

* * *

A/N: Finally a bridal style scene (a lot of people do this, so it sounds really cliche)! Long life bridal style! Sorry for the long wait! Please R&R while patiently waits for the next chapter.


	7. You and I

Chapter 7 - You and I

* * *

A/N: Just finished my exams. The first part of it... Well, since I got time, I pulled myself out of laziness and started writing. Not very good, but I hope that you enjoyed it.

* * *

Chitose shouted with overflowing emotions, startling her friend. But of course, the news were quite very new to Ayano indeed. She never could have expected that her perverted and always fantasizing friend was in love with her all this time. Still, she wasn't made unpleasant by the sudden confession. She didn't knew what she felt, but it made her heart race, just like those moments with the problematic blonde that she knows very well. It made her kinda unsure of herself. The raspberry haired girl always thought that she had a crush on Kyouko and yet, she was having the very same feeling for her Chitose. But putting that aside, she believed that it would be best course of action to take to stop her friend cries. Thinking that way, she threw the extreme tsundere-ish embarassment of hers away, bearing the heavy flush on her face as she hugged Chitose, comforting the girl. She felt her cheeks heated up as the greyhead leaned on the shoulders.

"...Aya-chan!...fueee..."

Chitose's muffled cries echoed the room. Ayano found a strange yet familiar warmth crept over her body. May be it was her friend's warmth. It made thinks clear. Ayano was certain that the girl that was holding was no ordinary girl to her. The girl was important, yes. But Ayano couldn't bring herself to reply to Chitose's words with a "I love you too." She wasn't very sure about the love part, and she couldn't afford to hurt her friend anymore than this. She mustered bits and parts of her deredere courage, and muttered sweetly.

"You know, Chitose-chan... I have feelings for you, too..."

Finishing her words, Ayano blushed extremely red. But she had no intention of stopping there. Chitose's cries had stopped, but her words were pouring out lovingly.

"I can't be sure if that is love. But I know that you are not just a friend to me. And seeing your smile makes me happy."

Chitose smiled like a child as the redhead used a hand to wipe away all the tears on the girl's cheeks. She asked excitey and somewhat playful, too.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!"

Chitose embraced her friend very suddenly, and pushed the girl down to the bed with a magnificent grin. The greyhead's expression was breath-takingly beautiful. Her aura was pure as souls themselves. The girl linked arms with her redhead friend and rested on it, drifting off to another nap with a delighted, happy face. She was rather very tired after all the crying, so sleep came peacefully for her. Ayano looked at her friend's sleeping face dearly. She was rather fond of the outcome of the situation. Her uncertainty was still persisted, of course. But somehow, she knew that as llng as she's with Chitose, she would be fine. Now and always.

"We'll be fine together, just you and I..."

~Open Ending~

* * *

A/N: The ending was cut short, I know. You all might wonder what will happen with Akark and Chinatsu. But then, it's an open ending, so suit yourself. My next fic is gonna mention relegion. You all are here reading my fic, that means you are all open-minded. But asking just for sure, there isn't anyone get offended by the idea of God resembling an old man, right?


End file.
